


I'm Glad You're Mine

by ohjustpeachy



Series: Things They Say When... [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy
Summary: A collection of tumblr fics based on dialogue prompts!





	I'm Glad You're Mine

They’re laying in bed, catching their breath, Tony running soft, lazy fingertips up and down Steve’s arm. He feels a strange satisfaction at the goosebumps that follow his touch. They aren’t quite cuddling, but they’re close, comfortable, legs and feet intertwined beneath the sheets. They don’t call attention to it.

They don’t call attention to a lot of things these days. Like the fact that a few months ago, Tony would be getting dressed right now, grabbing his tie from where it had fallen, carelessly, to the floor, smoothing his shirt and wishing Steve a carefree goodnight. Tony wasn’t usually one to stick around, but something about Steve Rogers had stopped him in his tracks, and suddenly he wasn’t sure how to start moving again. 

Or if he wanted to.

The nights he spent with Steve had become the highlight of his week. They’d meet for drinks, or a late dinner, and Tony would go with Steve back to his apartment. It was casual at first: dinner and drinks and sex; enough to satisfy them both, without any of the usual complications. So of course, they had to go and complicate it. 

Tony had started lingering, afterward. They started talking about everything and nothing and suddenly... Suddenly Tony wanted to know Steve. Really know him, not just the surface layer stuff. And even worse, Tony Stark, master of fake smiles and plastered on charm, wanted Steve to know him; every strange, ragged thought and every broken piece. Tony had started to think of all the other moments of Steve’s life: the friends he had, the people he met and talked to every day. Pieces of Steve that got shared with other people. Pieces that Tony would never get to see, unless he made a change. It terrified him that, for the first time, he wanted all the pieces. The whole picture. 

So he stopped leaving so quickly. He stayed, and they would shower together, unhurried, and Tony would revel in the scent of Steve’s shampoo in his hair, the feel of Steve’s slightly too big clothes on his skin. There were weekends together, sometimes, too, another unspoken rule, broken. They had taken each other’s walls down, piece by piece. 

There was just one left. Steve offered to make him breakfast time and time again, but Tony would always find a reason to leave in the morning. There was something intimate about starting your day with someone. Making a meal together, planning your day. It set an expectation that Tony had never been ready to meet before.

Tony turns and looks at Steve, eyes sleepy, hair in a comical disarray. “I’m glad we’re… I’m glad you’re… mine,” Tony says quietly, turning and pressing a kiss to Steve’s chest before letting himself look up at him. Steve doesn’t say anything for a minute, just shifts so that Tony is flush against him. His eyes are happy but not surprised, like he knew this moment was coming, and had been simply biding his time all along. 

“I’m glad, too,” Steve says finally, capturing Tony’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss that says more than either of them could manage. 

The next morning, they wake up together, a mess of limbs and bedhead and slow kisses. Tony lets Steve make them omelettes and coffee, stopping every now and then to change the song or drop a kiss to the top of Tony’s head. They eat, eyes meeting over mugs and forks. They plan out their day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! I'm omg-just-peachy on Tumblr.


End file.
